Trick or Treat? : Naruto x Sasuke : NaruSasu
by Jannasaur
Summary: It's Halloween and Sasuke goes costume shopping with Sakura only to return home with something that both he and Naruto can enjoy. Rated M for Yaoi and Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; YAOI (MALE/MALE). BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Romance

Fandom: NARUTO  
Character(s): Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha

Summary:  
It's Halloween and Sasuke goes costume shopping with Sakura only to return home with something that both he and Naruto can enjoy.

Disclaimer; I don't own NARUTO, nor its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto© I make no money from this.

Warning; NaruSasu, Yaoi (Male/Male), Lemons and Smut (Sex, Oral Sex, etc)

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; YAOI (MALE/MALE). BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

* * *

Trick or Treat?

Part I

* * *

Pulling back the cheap polyester sheets used as curtains to hide whatever is held up in the rectangular shaped box, I step out from within its small confines only to be greeted with green eyes staring at me in surprise.

"Oh my god, Sasuke..." Sakura mumbles, her mouth slowly dropping as she continues to stare at me as if I have just walked out wearing the most ridiculous outfit that has ever been seen. And in some ways, it is. For never would I, Sasuke Uchiha, think of myself as someone to be seen in such an odd outfit.

"I feel utterly... _stupid_!" I blurt out aloud, tugging at the elaborate frilly hem of the dress as it hugs to my broad chest and waist. "This is a dress for women, why are you making me try it on?"

"It's Halloween, Sasuke~" She coos, walking towards me. "Get into the spirit, will you? Besides, it looks really good on you... I'm kind of envious."

"Well, I still feel silly." I say, turning to face my reflection in the mirror. "I look silly in it, too. It is a dress for women, after all."

"That makes no difference!" Sakura argues as she begins to tug and pull at the outfit from various angles, pulling it and tucking it in. "You suit it."

I let out a throaty chuckle that mixes in with an unattractive snort. "I strongly disagree."

"Who knows, maybe it could be a nice treat for Naruto when he gets home...?" She turns to look directly at me, cocking a brow. "Didn't you mention that the two of you hadn't done it in a while?"

"W- Well yeah, that is true..." I mutter in the shameful truth that is the current state of my sex life. "But what does any of that have to do with buying some ridiculous Halloween costume? I mean, I'm a man. We're both men! Dressing up – or cross-dressing in my case, doesn't really guarantee hot and passionate sex, does it?" I add, forcing in a sarcastic tone into my voice.

"Of course it does!" Sakura replies, flapping her hand at me as if the answer to my rhetorical question was obvious. "Maybe it will spice up your sex life."

"You make me feel like Naruto and I are some middle-aged couple..." I sigh, falling into a deep dark pit of depression. "I shouldn't have to resort to cross-dressing in order to have sex with my boyfriend."

Cotton-candy coloured hair gently tickles my chin as I raise my head while Sakura continues to make her small adjustments; tying the black satin ribbon around my neck.

"We've all be through it before, Sasuke. Every couple goes through a phase in their relationship where the sex starts to get a little dull and needs to be... spiced."

"Spiced?"

"YES~ Spiced!" She moans, throwing her head back. "This is how it works: You buy this sexy little dress and you go home, put it on (ooh, maybe we can buy some accessories so that you can really play the part!) Then when Naruto comes home you can surprise him and _BOOM BOOM POW_, you two get it on!" She claps her hands in my face, and then grins at me like an idiot while slowly gyrating her hips in slow motions against me.

"Wow, you're a genius!" I exclaim full of sarcasm, trying to shrug her off me before returning to the changing room in order to remove the costume and convert back into clothes made for men.

As I pull myself into my original clothing I let out a low groan, feeling a little insecure. "What if... What if Naruto isn't into it?" I mutter to Sakura, still waiting for me behind the drawn curtain that separates us. I stop for a moment and honestly consider Sakura's idea, yet I can't help but feel a twinge of doubt sting at my thoughts.

"Sasuke," she says, speaking the gentle tone of a friend about to share helpful advice. "Doesn't Naruto identify as a straight male with 'homosexual tendencies'?"

I smile. "Yeah, he does."

"Then I'm positive he'll be as hard as a rock when he sees you in that outfit!"

I throw back the cheap polyester curtains once more, this time returning in my average daily clothes. I clutch at the dress within my grasp and give Sakura a firm nod of approval. "Let's do it..." I say in a shaky breath, ready to commit to this before I regret it.

Sakura's grin widens, stretching from ear to ear looking more excited than what she should be as she grabs my other hand, and pulls me along with her in order to fully complete the look. I am already beginning to doubt my choice...

**x  
**

Returning home I stand in front of the mirror. I can feel my heart beating so hard t it feels as if it has travelled all the way into my throat. My hands are sweaty, and I'm anxious. "It's Halloween," I say, shrugging my shoulders at my reflection. "It's nothing serious, just a bit of fun!" I force myself to laugh, feeling completely ridiculous as I look at myself standing alone in the bedroom with a tight-fitting maid outfit, a head-dress, stockings and beneath it all... a pair of lace panties. Again, all of it is for women. I stop and tug at the fabric of the lace underwear as it rubs against my crotch in an uncomfortable manner; it's too small to fully veil my... _manly bits_.

Groaning, I slowly stumble back and sit at the edge of the bed, burying my face into the palms of my hands. "Ugh, this is stupid... Will Naruto even like it? Knowing him he will most likely laugh at me." Letting out a deep and drawn-out sigh I slowly look back at myself in the mirror, curling my toes in as I run my feet along the floor; pushing them out and pulling them back in. "Even if he doesn't like it, it was worth a try and maybe I will just make joke out of it, and say it was only a little Halloween fun. That way he can't say anything weird about it and accuse me of being some pervert with a weird fetish for cross-dressing."

Just then I hear the sound of the front door to our apartment unlock, and Naruto's voice calling out.

"Sasuke, I'm home."

I immediately freeze; my entire body grows increasingly tense as I stare back at myself in the mirror. It's too late to consider backing out of it now. Stumbling as I stand up, I sprint across the room and make my way towards the bedroom door as I grasp onto the door handle. I remain still, my hands beginning to feel slightly damp as I hear Naruto's slow foot-steps from the other side of the door as he moves around the apartment.

I clench my eyes shut and exhale as I slowly turn the handle and reveal myself to Naruto. As I open the door, his eyes find me and they quickly pop out of his head when he sees what I'm wearing.

"S- Sasuke?" He mumbles, staring at me with a dumb-founded expression on his face. He's somehow frozen, but his mouth manages to stutter out my name before he questions my actions. "What... I mean, why are you dressed like that?"

The heat in my body suddenly travels to my face, and I know that I must be as red as a tomato by now.

"I... Uh... I went shopping today with Sakura. We were looking at Halloween costumes and she somehow managed to persuade me into trying this on and well, it seemed kind of funny so I just went along with it..." I fake a short chuckle, nervously rubbing the back of my neck as I look at the floor in an attempt to hide my embarrassing expression from Naruto's judging gaze. Of course I had lied to him; I didn't want him to know the true intentions behind my decision in buying the whole outfit, including the accessories I bought which was done in order to excite him. It was absurd, and not to forget; _perverted_.

I am so over come with humiliation that I start to feel my body beginning to tremble, and the gradual building of tears start to sting my eyes. My lower lip quivers violently, and I know that I'm going to explode into a furious mess of tears; a mixture of anger and shame.

The suddenly, he laughs. But it's more like a snort rather than a laugh. The kind of sound one makes when someone has done something so ludicrous it's hilarious. It humiliates me. My eyes, out of pure curiosity quickly peek up at him through my lashes and I see his face turned away with one fist covering his mouth, as he's tries to hold back his laughter.

This is it, I can't take it anymore. I stand still and ball my hands into fists. My body still shudders ever so gently and my heart beats fast as I raise one foot and turn to spin round, walking back into our bedroom. I slam the door shut and throw myself onto the bed, feeling humiliated and angry at myself, as well as Naruto.

I remain where I am as Naruto knocks on the door, simply ignoring him. The fact that he can walk into the room whenever he wants to angers me and I raise my voice to shout.

"Why are you knocking, Idiot?" and then bury my face back into the duvet.

I hear the door handle turn as Naruto walks in, and his footsteps shuffling across the floor. His presence hovers over me as he looms at the edge of the bed, standing there silently.

* * *

A/N: Continued in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

Trick or Treat?

Part II

* * *

The atmosphere in the room is awkward, though it is just the both of us I feel as if there are a million eyes watching us; laughing at me as I continue to humiliate myself by wearing this costume.  
I make a mental note, reminding myself to tell Sakura that she should never give romantic advice again. This was a total failure, one I will make sure to never make once more in my lifetime, if I make it through this alive.

Naruto's presence in the room is strong, and it soon becomes too strong for me to take anymore so I decide to get out of this ridiculous outfit and try to get over my trauma. I push myself up from the bed and wriggle myself off of the bed, but as I am Naruto suddenly puts a hand on my back.

"Wait," he says and so I stop.

He takes a deep breath and I feel his piercing blue eyes stare at my body, moving his hand up my spine and delicately brushing his fingers at the nape of my neck. I shudder involuntarily to his tender touch, and let a low moan escape my lips. I'm still speechless. His hand upon my neck tightens and he gently, but firmly pushes me back down; running his fingers up the back of my head and through my hair, as his other hand runs over by rear.

_Oh no_, I think to myself as his hand moves lower down my body. _He's going to see them. He's going to see the panties I'm wearing underneath!_

I quickly fidget and try to roll over, attempting to prevent him from discovering my lacy secret. However it's too late as Naruto senses my panic and uses a little force to push me back down.

"What are you trying to hide?" He asks, but I know he'll find out soon. He knows I'm hiding something from him, and the excitement of such a surprise is clearly shown as he eagerly explores the frilly hem of my dress.

He raises the fabric of the dress and I feel his hungry gaze, making me feel like a young school girl who has suddenly been exposed; a naughty little secret I had done just for him, but too shy to show it.

"Wow," he mutters, his hand moving over my ass as he massages my cheeks. His palm is large and rough, but also slightly cold as I let out a small whimper in response.

"Do you like that?" He asks.

"Your hand is cold," I mumble back.

Naruto chuckles and says, "I'm sorry. Your ass looks so cute in these, but I'm curious what it'll look like when your dick is rock hard."

I don't say anything other than gasp, as Naruto quickly pushes me over. I lay on my back as he crawls over me. His lips touch mine and my body responds almost instantly, curving into his as I grab his shoulders and pull him onto me and with that, his kiss deepens. He presses his lips against mine and then gently pulls them away, I moan only to feel our lips reconnect. His tongue wriggles into my mouth and I taste his hot saliva, warm liquid coursing over my tongue as he licks and sucks on the moist organ.

My mouth widens, unable to handle the strength and intensity of his wet kiss. My fingers grasp onto his shoulders, my hands travelling up to his neck as I let my fingers slide through golden locks of hair only to pry us apart.

Naruto looks at me. He doesn't understand why I've pulled him away.

"What's wrong?" He asks, full of concern.

* * *

A/N: Ahh, my memory stick with all my stories broke today! :'( I'm not sure if I can get it fixed, but it had the latest drafts of this story on them... Right now, I hope this is enough until I can get this entire fic finished. I'm sorry it was so delayed! Thank you to all those who reviewed the previous chapter, and I hope I can finish this story soon haha. I also have an Xmas one in the works~ lol, it shouldn't be delayed and totally complete by Xmas! Thank you


End file.
